creationfandomcom-20200215-history
FC Guyish Central
FC Guyish Central '''is a professional football club based in Blue HQ at Creation Universe. They qualified for the 2016 Creation Universe Cup. History The club was formed on August 8, 2004, on the tenth anniversary of opening of Guyish Central in Anaheim, California. While encountering struggles to get more better equipment, the club has found its place in rankings. Currently, it is first/second in the rank. However, on a match with FC Mametchi, usually a tie will occur, however rarely, the club would win a match against Mametchi. For this, Mametchi trained a lot better so that their scores were higher than FC Guyish Central. The club caused a major upset among Tamagotchi fans following it winning 5:2 against FC Mametchi on February 9, 2005. An FC Guyish Central coach later told them to calm down, telling them that it is rare that FC Guyish Central beats FC Mametchi. Months later, this was reversed, causing the same fans to be happy and constantly chanting for that team. All Creation Universe football teams play at the Creation Stadium, which has a capacity of 5,000. List of members *Blue Mario *Harold Slikk *Leonard Slikk *Leonidas Slikk *Aerial Slikk *Rodgy Modgy *Pat Mat *Mr. Loopsy *Pete Mint *Eduard Slikk *Gerard Slikk Match history 2004 *August 9: Inaugural match against Igor FC. Won, 2:0.' *September 9: Biggest match of the season, against FC Mametchi. '''Tie, 1:1.' *November 7: Against the Otters FC. Won, 3:1. *December 31: New Year match against Driller Football. Won, 5:2. 2005 *January 2: Against Igor FC.' Lost, 1:2.' *January 6: Yet another against Igor FC. Won, 3:1. *January 10: Against Weegee Club. Won, 2:1. *February 9: Against FC Mametchi. Won, 5:2. *March 11: Against Mario FC. Won, 3:1. ''' *April 4: Against the Otters FC. '''Won, 2:0. *May 31: Against Driller Football. Won, 3:1. *June 8: Against the soccer team of New York City. Won, 2:1. *July 4: Against Igor FC. Won, 2:1. *August 8: Birthday match against Igor FC. Tie, 1:1. Later victory was assigned to FC Guyish Central after a penalty, leading to 2:1. *August 13: Against FC Mametchi. ' Lost, 1:3.' *September 8: Against FC Mametchi. ' Lost, 0:2.' *October 4: Against Neighborhood FC. Won, 1:0. *October 6: Against FC Pac-Man. No goals, however, victory was assigned to FC Guyish Central after a penal, leading to 1:0. *October 7: Against FC Touhou. Won, 3:0. *October 8: Against FC GoAnimate. Won, 4:2. *November 4: Against New York Red Bulls. Won, 2:1. *November 8: Against FC Mametchi. Tie, 2:2. *November 12: Against FC Mametchi. Lost, 1:3. 2006 *January 2: Against FC Mametchi. Lost, 1:2. *January 20: Against FC Mametchi. Lost, 3:4. This is because Mametchi claims to have really strong feet and legs. *January 24: Against FC Mametchi. Won, 3:1. FC Mametchi later got Adidas equipment after a loss. *February 10: Against New York Red Bulls. Won, 4:1. *March 2: Against the Otters FC. Won, 5:4. *April 24: Against Driller Football. Won, 1:0, because of the Guyish television revolution (breaking of protestants which occured on that date). The match was stopped at 41:23 of play (m:ss). *May 8: Against Driller Football. Won, 2:1. *July 8: Against BATE Borisov. Won, 3:1. *July 15: Against FC Mametchi. Lost, 0:99. Actual score was 1:3 *August 2: Against Igor FC. Lost, 1:2. This means that the club was starting to lose reputation and popularity. *September 9: Against FC Mametchi. Won, 3:2. This means that the club began gaining more and more popularity. *October 31: Against FC Pac-Man. Won, 3:1. *December 25: Against FC Mametchi. Lost, 1:2. Soon the score was changed to 0:99, however, it was done by a Guyish boy. This was not allowed to change a team's score to an incorrect value. The real results were 1:3. 2007 *January 2: Against Igor FC. Won, 3:0. *January 12: Against the Pittsburgh Steelers. Tie, 1:1. *February 21: Against Igor FC. Won, 2:0. *March 3: Against Real Madrid C.F. Won, 2:1, after 121 minutes of non-stop play. *April 2: Against FC Mametchi. Won, 2:0. *May 9: Against the Otters FC. Won, 4:1. *July 1: Against Driller Football. Won, 7:0. *September 8: Against Weegee FC. Won, 2:0. *December 25: Against FC Mametchi. Won, 2:1. 2008 *January 2: Against Igor FC. Won, 3:0. *January 4: Against FC Mametchi. Lost, 2:3. *February 23: Against The Otters FC. Won, 3:1. *February 28: Against FC Mametchi. Lost, 3:5. *March 2: Against the Green Bay Packers. Tie, 0:0. Incidents involving this team *On August 2, 2006, a magician had hypnotized everybody on FC Guyish Central to play so terribly that all of the other teams would win. It was also reported that he changed everybody's equipment to the most terrible kind and even hypnotized their coaches so that they don't train. He was later arrested by the Guyish police, with the affected players getting rights to continue normal training. *On October 31, 2006, Mr. Loopsy was playing a match against FC Pac-Man, when he accidentally broke his right leg. A coach later dialed 112, which is the Guyish emergency number, about the incident, causing some Guyish police to come and send him to the Rouz Central Hospital in Rouz, RG. He later spent a year on crutches and was not allowed to play. *On December 25, 2006, a Guyish 10-year old boy changed the score for FC Mametchi's Christmas match to 99 and FC Guyish Central's to 0. This led to FC Mametchi winning and FC Guyish Central to falsely lose, causing Blue Mario to cry. The boy was was not arrested, citing that children "are too young to get arrested", since arresting a person under 15 years old is considered banned in the Guyish law. *On January 10, 2007, a duo consisting of a Guyish and Jordanian gangster (the Guyish one is not the one from the Creation Universe Maze Madness incident) had gotten Pat Mat, Mr. Loopsy, everybody with Slikk in their name, and Blue Mario to get sent to a hideout located just west of the park. The hideout's operator was reported at 3:28 PM to be The Gromble, with Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina. Mr. Loopsy had Ickis call 112 on them and the gangsters, with the affected players getting sent back to their stadium. *On May 2, 2007, everybody with Slikk in their name pointed guns at Igor FC. It was reported that guns were not allowed to be held on property, so they were arrested and all future games against the team were to be cancelled. About a month later, they were released and were allowed to play matches again. Trivia *Its colors are blue and white. Gallery Team members Blue Mario angry.PNG|Blue Mario